The present invention relates to a safety valve assembly for pressure medium-operated consumer devices, particularly clutch and brake devices for presses. More particularly, it relates to a safety valve assembly which has two valves operating in parallel with one another and each having a working piston and a valve member, the valve members correspondingly controlling the connections between a supply inlet, a consumer outlet and a return outlet provided in a housing of the assembly.
Of late, the requirement has been made in this known type of safety valve assembly that in the event of a malfunction practically no residual pressure must remain in the consumer outlet of the valve assembly. The known safety valve assemblies are not satisfactory in the sense of the above-mentioned requirements.